Bobo the Birthday Monkey
Kneel Before your new god. Bobo the Birthday Monkey, eldritch god of moral decay, an immortal life-force that has been damned from his ruling realm, and stripped of powers by an unknown force (probably Payton) to roam varying realms as a respawning mortal, never truly dying when killed. What his monkey and chimp underlings do without his guidance is unknown, but its said that without him, they have delved into odd behaviors and hobbies, and that their #1 tv channel has had an odd turn. Kiss at where he once stood, so you can have a taste of having his respect. His first sighting was in a Payton Tate TF2 meet-up on ctf_2fort_invasion. He started disguised as a normal engineer, blending in with the crowd.. until Payton Tate himself shot and killed him when testing to see if something could block his bullets. Angering Bobo, it set him on a murderous spree, unlocking some of his old powers of teleportation and immortality through respawns. He became infamous for his hotheadedness.. He dislikes many members of Paytons world, including but not excluding: *The gatekeeper, one of the first few to challenge Bobo, even after Bobo gave him the gift of revival. (though Bobo planned ot just kill him himself after his revival.) *Seal. Oh Seal. He was a feisty fellow towards Bobo, and he paid the price by being sacrificed to revive the gatekeeper, but Bobo has still come across that bastard. *Payton "Tatertots" Tate himself. The term "frenemy" would define the relationship between the two, as Bobo usually spat insults at Payton, challenging him and his powers while Bobo had none while in Tatertots world. Betrayal is also a common occurence when Bobo is around Payton, usually uttering the death phrase to him, which usually worked, until one day Payton overcame that weakness and flung Bobo off a zepplin to his temporary doom. But its not just Paytons world where he has made enemies, no no.. *Easy Pete, the overlord of hell, has taken Bobo's spot of 1st place in the Tate Tournaments "Battle of the God" pre-match. Bobo has come close to declaring war on Petes realm of Goodspring, Nevada, but has decided not to, but planning to do it later when he has regained all his power. *Oatey, the personal assistant of Easy Pete and second most powerful being in hell. Oatey was one of four that took Bobo out when he was ganged up upon in the final few moments of the bi-annual Payton Rumble, but Oatey stands out from the rest not only from team colors, but from their long fight before the gang-up, trading many and equally strong blows. *Freddy Freaker, unknown god. Freddy Freaker was Bobo's first victim in the Battle of the Gods, taken out by the monkey swiftly at the start. But Bobo was suprised when he saw him later in the rumble portion of the Tate Tournament, and Bobo was swiftly taken out by the orange man when he caught Bobo in a state of weakness after being punched in the face. This angered Bobo, sending him into a spiral of rage, trying to attack the announcers that were boarded up in the announcer room. Bobo has tried to make claims of vengeance on the orange man, but has failed to do so.. so far. Videos Tate Tournament Exhibition Match! - Discord Call and Commentary! The First Bi-Annual Tate Tournament! Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Category:Member Category:Meme